We Never Die
by ladyknights104
Summary: Bottom line a bunch of Hetalia fans go into the mansion in HetaOni to kill Steve. Want to come with us?
1. The Announcement

**Before I start this story, I am going to need some people to help me carry out the mission. _Kill Steve._ If you have seen HetaOni you know well why I can't do this alone…..you should never do these things alone. Anyways, if you want to come here are the rules and READ THEM ALL THE WAY THROUGH.**

**#1-You must have an account to apply and you must apply through a PM. Please note that when chapter 2 is up that I will no longer accept any applications. **

**#2- You can bring up to 2 other people with you, we need a lot of people but not too much as to scare _you know who_ away. They don't even have to be real. If you are bringing someone else they do not have to have an account but they must apply with you and they must have a screen name, they'll be extra's (but not in that way, this isn't The Hunger Games).**

**#3- In your application you must tell me these things and with great detail.**

**~What you look like.**

**~Your weapons**

**~If you are sensitive to the super natural or are psychic, even if it's a little (ex: see/hear dead people, can sense ghosts, able to see future)**

**~A special skill (ex: magic, healing, ancient fighting technique, etc.).**

**~You level of sanity (ex: sane, "halfway there", sane enough to not be in the nut house, insane).**

**~Your style of fighting**

**~Any cytological problems or fears you might have (ex: afraid of the dark, claustrophobia).**

**~If your family knows you are coming (give me detail)**

**~Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope (ex: Rue's Lullaby, Mockingjay pin, Onigiri, anime OP's)**

**~You physical status (ex: how fast can you run, how long you can fight, strength) **

**~Personality Traits (ex: quiet, out going, intelligent)**

**~IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE!**

**Now please note that not all of us will make it out alive. So please only come if you're willing to put in the effort and the sacrifice to rid this world of the evil known as _Steve_. But let's remember one thing….names are a powerful force. Be careful with them. Another thing is that i may have to shorten your user name a little to save time typing so if you don't mind i would also like for you to give me a little nick name for you, I really don't want to offend anyone.**

**Once again when I have posted the next chapter I will no longer accept applications, so act quick. The next chapter I will show who is coming with me, we'll get to the story after that. **

**Good bye and good luck my fellow Hetalians.**

_**~ladyknights104**_


	2. The People

**Basically these are the people coming to the mansion.**

**MeiMei**

**Looks: Long blackish red hair that is always braided and goes down to her knees, pale, 5'5, brown eyes**

**Cloths: long sleeve baggy red jacket, black skirt with a red bonder on the bottom, red bailaia flats**

**Accessories: black thin rimmed glasses, tan knapsack with pins of her favorite anime on it**

**Weapons: Swords, throwing knives, can read minds but tries not to**

**Special skill: can be really quiet like a ninja and can heal people with herbs she's always caring with her in the knapsack**

**Sanity level: almost sane**

**Style of fighting: attacks with swords like a ninja, mostly hits the major artery's and weak spots to weaken them**

**Fears: afraid of being lost and small spaces, will freak out if you put her in a closet.**

**Family: aunt knows that she's going to friend's house but doesn't know that she's going to the Steve house. Since her parents were killed in a car crash she lives with her aunt and uncle and cousin Ray. She's always wandering around the neighbor hood so uncle doesn't notice that she's missing for a while.  
Songs and stuff: has a jade pendant that she wears that comforts her because it's from her mom. She loves to listen to the Danish band called Nephew especially their song Hospital.  
Really good runner and stamina but not really strong.**

**Personal traits: She's quiet when you meet her because she's always thinking and talks to herself sometimes. Doesn't like being touched by other people. Slow to open up to people but if she does open up to you, she really protects you. Smart but doesn't really show it.  
She's willing to die for her friends**

SHE HATES STEVE! So if she sees him, she's not hesitant to attack him

**SillyMonth**

**Looks: long blond hair pulled back into tight braid, deep blue eyes**

**Cloths: comfortable, flexible blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, new tennis shoes that don't have laces, blue jacket**

**Age: 16 years old (acts 6 years old when hyped up, about 9 years old when calm)**

**Accessories: deep blue glasses (ABSOLUTELY blind without them, but they aren't bifocals or anything impractical, just normal lenses that are very strong), light blue watch my left wrist,** **Yin-yang necklace (religion purposes)**

**Weapons: Silver bow and a quiver of arrows and a BB gun with BB's in a shoulder bag**

**Special skill: Extreme accuracy. I like to think WAYYYYYYYYYY outside the box**

**Level of sanity: Like Russia, I've mentally cracked **

**Style of fighting: Sometimes reckless when protective of someone, but normally tactical**

**Fears or cytological problems: Sparkliphobia (fear of glitter), scared to DEATH of Switzerland's laugh**

**Without glasses on, she has excellent hearing due to loss of eyesight, yet, with glasses, she can see things further away than most. Also, because her senses are so screwed up, she can sense physical things like a disturbance in the air or a minor change in temperature (It's not that much, just very detailed)**

**Family: they don't know, feels family shouldn't know, told family she was going to friends house to summer**

**Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope: 'Another One Bites The Dust' by Queen, 'Fireflies' by Owl City, 'In The End' by Linkin Park**

**Physical status: more speed than ANYTHING else, but I can be like the Hulk when angered**

**Personality Traits: usually silent, easily angered, very violent, but would die for my friends, most times turn to Irish, Scottish, or German roots if you make her mad enough, if she lets you into my life, she's VERY protective, mostly considered bipolar since she can switch emotions on a dime, but try's hardest to show no emotion at all. Note, this usually fails.**

**IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE:  
NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER GIVE IN! TO THE LAST BREATH! I SHALL WIN!**

**Written-in-sand (Wis)**

**Looks: Light brown hair, freckles, blue-green eyes, no make-up, **

**12-20 years old**

**Accent: American**

**Cloths: jeans and t-shirts**

**Weapon: aluminum baseball bat (It's stronger than it looks!)**

**Special skill: can sense presence of the dead, camouflage herself and others very well**

**Fighting Style: karate or kickboxing**

**Sanity level: mostly sane, set off when attacked**

**Family: told mother**

**England's song from HetaOni gives her hope**

**Physical Status: strong enough to arm wrestle with England and win, can run as fast as Italy when frightened but only for a minute or two**

**Personality: usually quiet but can be intimidating, can be very calm around annoying people, can keep calm in a life or death situation, doesn't scream at sight of blood, probably freaked out if comes in contact with dead body **

**Willing to die: _"Meh... if you want me to... I'm fine with that"_**

**Japanese Sinister (Sinister)**

**Looks: Short, auburn hair with a stupid curl that won't stay put, multi-colored eyes (blue around the edge, green, in the middle, brown at the pupil), tan skin, a bit on the short side**

**Weapons: double sided axe, dagger**

**By using three magnets, she can create a vortex hot enough to melt flesh and boil blood. The problem is, she'll die if I use it.**

**Special skill: strategy**

**Sanity Level: sanity is just as good as Russia's. So, not that sane.**

**Style of fighting: prefers offensive, but is not impulsive, likes to think out attacks, likes close-range fighting, that way she can get them with her axe**

**Fears: afraid of dark, phobia of wasps**

**Family: does not know**

**Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope: You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan**

**Physical Status: not a very fast runner but if it's life or death she can make herself, can fight for a while, depending on how strong the opponent is, very strong**

**Personality Traits: logical, brave, a bit sadistic, very odd sense of humor, extremely sarcastic, dirty mouth and dirty mind, a little pessimistic, protects things she cares about, very short temper**

**IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE! Yes, if it's for a good cause**

**Opens up 4 nobody (opens4nobody) **

**Looks: 5 foot 6 ½ inches, really skinny (under 100 pounds), short brown hair (length between shoulders and chin), long legs, blue eyes, lots of freckles**

**15 years old**

**Accessories: glasses (thinner one's)**

**Weapon of choice: big kitchen knife**

**A bit sensitive to paranormal**

**Special skill: able to make knife evolve into a sword on command, a bit of healing power**

**Sanity level: _my parents worry about me. I laugh a lot when people get hurt/killed, I have a lot of hatred (not that I let anyone see it), and generally I don't care about what happens to other people._ So in other words cracked**

**Fighting style: more like a ninja, when your back is turned no matter how unfair people think it is, quick get in get it done and get out, sneak up and strike when least expected, befriend your enemies**

**Fears: afraid of puke and has a thing about dirty things, if touches something that may be considered unclean HAS to wash my hands, can't stand to watch other people do dirty things**

**Family: knows of mission (gave little detail)**

**Objects of comfort: doesn't really have anything, tells self everything will be ok, sings to self (but not in front of other people)**

**Physical status: is a fast runner and can run for a long time, was on the track and cross country team, pretty weak other than that but has a high tolerance for pain and would push self as far as needed, vocal cord distinction **

**Personality: quiet, intelligent, a background person, doesn't give into peer pressure, has strong opinion but hides it, agree with people as much as possible so that she won't make enemies, able to watch people dead without problem, does thing to do things that will benefit or sacrifice self**

**Brownoat Hetalia (Brownoat)**

**Looks: long wavy ginger hair that usual looks messy and is pulled into a pony tail or braid, eyes are round shaped and my irises are a light blue-gray, pupils are slightly larger than normal and often squints a lot in bright light, nose is small and button-like, skin is very pale and dotted with freckles, small scar on left arm and a large thin one on left leg, tall with a normal weight**

**Cloths: usually wears black, teal, and/or dark blue**

**Weapon(s): dagger and a hammer**

**If you are sensitive to the super natural or are psychic, even if it's a little: _I know if something is about to go down, like a gut feeling_**

**Special skill: really good at solving puzzles**

**Sanity level: sane enough to not be in the nut house**

**Fears: claustrophobic, afraid of spiders**

**Family: does not know (thinks she are at friends on sleep over)**

**Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope: Quotes from Doctor Who**

**Physical Status: not a very good runner, very strong**

**Personality Traits: Strong willed, sarcastic and snarky half the time, talk-a-tive, not a yaoi fangirl (/shot), whovain, cares for friends, doesn't back down from a fight**

**MegaOtaku777 (Zalia Marie Henderson)**

**Appearance: Red hair down to waist in a braid, Green eyes (Celtic background, though speaks with an American accent), about 4'11", rather petite but thin, lean but muscley, just not a muscle show like some anime guys (_Plus I'm a girl, so that would be creepy_)**

**Cloths: comfortable blue jeans, blue short sleeved shirt**

**Weapons: uses kunai knifes or throwing knifes is decent with a bow and arrow, but I prefer my knives, always keeps them immaculately clean**

**Powers: is able to see into people's minds to see what they're thinking. Their thoughts project themselves around the subject, creating a scene only she can see. (ie, if Germany were thinking about invading England, I would think I'm seeing Germany invading, but it would just be in aura-type form) Can't control powers.**

**Special Skill: besides knives there is none, maybe except agility**

**Level of Sanity: Perfectly sane, and down to earth. _The only time I might go "off my rocker" is if my friends are threatened. Then I slaughter the threat, and become my normal self again afterward._**

**Style of Fighting: Long-distance, or short-distance, can throw knives or fight one-on-one with them, depends on the enemy**

**Fears: greatest fear is the fear of being alone, surrounds self with friends**

**Songs: The theme "Again" by Yui from Fullmetal Alchemist,and "I'm Alive" by Becca from Black Butler does the same thing. _As for hope, I'll get back to you on that. :) And finally something that makes me fight on... Probably seeing friends, companions, enemies, or anime characters in trouble or pain_**

**Physical Status: run in short sprints, but can run longer if motivated (chasing, being chased, or helping someone), a touch of asthma, but rarely comes out**

**Personality: Quiet in strange groups, annoyingly loud when with people she knows, intelligent for the most part but painfully naive**

**Willing to Die: For the sake of the story and only in the story, yes**

**Darker Than Black12 (Dark)**

**Looks: Long brown hair going to mid-back, brown eyes, 5'8", curvy, tan **

**Cloths: usually wears black, blue, and red**

**Weapons: Scythe, gun, knives**

**If you are sensitive to the super natural or are psychic, even if it's a little: can see ghosts**

**Special skill: Black Magic, comforting people**

**Sanity level: sane enough to not be in the nut house**

**Style of Fighting: hand to hand and long distance**

**Fears: will break down if sees spider but gets over it later, afraid of heights **

**Family: _My sister doesn't care, my dad encouraged me to go defend them if I need to, and my mom is awaiting my return but they all know I may not come back_**

**Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope: "Circle you, Circle you" by Hatsune Miku and Luka Megurine**

**Physical Status: fast runner, lost of stamina, pretty strong**

**Personality traits: Sadistic, creepy, intelligent, quiet, cheerful**

**IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE: Yes**

**Divine Muffins (Divine)**

**I have medium length, curly black hair that is usually kept down. I'm average height, but more on the skinny side. I am and look Asian, and my eyes are dark brown. Paler than an average person, and has a small scar near the top of the eye (No joke). Has dark teal and white striped shirt and loose grey jeans. I wear black and white sneakers, white laces. Usually wears a black waterproof jacket (Not the most fashionable choice).  
**

**~Your weapons  
Primary (Uses the most): Halberd (Handles well, but handles switchblade better.)  
Secondary: Switchblade (Can handle very well.)  
Emergency: Semi Automatic Pistol (Can't handle well, and only has about 3 extra bullets for it.)  
**

**~If you are sensitive to the super natural or are psychic, even if it's a little (ex: see/hear dead people, can sense ghosts, able to see future)  
I have a gut feeling that warns me to avoid certain things. (I won't always listen!)  
**

**~A special skill (ex: magic, healing, ancient fighting technique, etc.).  
Not really a special skill, but can shrug off minor wounds (Cuts and bruises).  
**

**~You level of sanity (ex: sane, "halfway there", sane enough to not be in the nut house, insane).  
Halfway There  
~Your style of fighting  
Slashing and hacking, try to keep at least two feet from monster at all times. Doesn't exactly fight fairly. Uses size and weight to advantage.  
**

**~Any cytological problems or fears you might have (ex: afraid of the dark, claustrophobia).  
The fear of being completely alone  
**

**~If your family knows you are coming (give me detail)  
No. My parents and younger brother think that I went to an overnight camp with a friend.  
**

**~Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope (ex: Rue's Lullaby, Mockingjay pin, Onigiri, anime OP's)  
Theme of SSS from Angel Beats (Makes me fight on and gives hope)  
**

**~You physical status (ex: how fast can you run, how long you can fight, strength)  
Can run faster than average person, average endurance and average strength. In times where she is extremely scared or angry, will have sudden bursts of speed or strength (Speed if scared and strength if angry.) The bursts of adrenaline don't last very long.  
**

**~Personality Traits (ex: quiet, outgoing, and intelligent)  
Pretends to be bubbly and outgoing, but is actually self conscious and short tempered. Will spazz out a lot. Intelligent, but she gets made so much that it's hard to show.  
**

**~IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE!  
Values life, and would prefer not to die.**

**Blackrozen21 (Blackrozen)**

**What i look like:  
-I have an auburn waist-long and wavy hair and i tie it to a ponytail almost every time.  
-my eyes are hazel  
-my skin is fairly tan  
**

**My weapons: I use twin blades.(if you know what I mean) and guns (I'm pretty good at aiming(:)  
I can see ghosts...  
I can do healing  
**

**Level of sanity: just sane  
my style of fighting: when it comes to fighting with my bare hands, i use street fighting.  
**

**My parents don't know about this so I'm keeping it a secret by lying to them I'm having a trip with my friends for a couple days.  
**

**I don't have any cytological problems  
songs or things that make me want to fight: my woven bracelet which my best friend since primary 1 made for me.  
**

**My physical status: I can run really fast and my strength is really big but my stamina is not as good.  
**

**My willing to die: well, if this is for the Hetalia characters and other innocent souls, I am willing to die**

**Personality and traits: well, it's easy for me to make friends. You can say I'm intelligent and I do not show mercy to anything or anybody I hate. :)**

**Verdigurl**

**~What you look like.- I'm short and curvy. I always have my brown, long hair tied up in a ponytail. I wear a black nightwish t-shirt, black skinny jeans and knee high converse chucks. Oh, and I wear white headphones all the time, so I sometimes don't reply to people when they're talking.**

~Your weapons- kunai, ninja stars and my frying pan

~If you are sensitive to the super natural or are psychic, even if it's a little (ex: see/hear dead people, can sense ghosts, able to see future)- I Have the ability to hear dead people and sometimes see their memories if they get too close

~A special skill (ex: magic, healing, ancient fighting technique, etc.).- Nope, just me and my frying pan

~You level of sanity (ex: sane, "halfway there", sane enough to not be in the nut house, insane).- halfway sane

~Your style of fighting- I usually wait till my opponent makes the first move andI use their weight against them.

~Any cytological problems or fears you might have (ex: afraid of the dark, claustrophobia).- Has a fear of blood

~If your family knows you are coming- (give me detail)- no, they think that I'm at a anime expo

~Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope (ex: Rue's Lullaby, Mockingjay pin, Onigiri, anime OP's)- Nano desu- ( Hanyuu character song from higurashi)

~You physical status (ex: how fast can you run, how long you can fight, strength)- Can run for her life but Is capible of keeping he chin up in a fight for ages...

Personality: I'm polite but like to play pranks on people. I'll also spazz out when someone points out my shortness

Willing to die : yup

**Swirly592 (Swirly)**

**Short brown hair, bright blue eyes, loves to wear bright colors (but can wear anything if needed to), SHORT (5'1").**

Your weapons;

Whatever can be found... Even people if necessary. :)

If you are sensitive to the super natural or are psychic, even if it's a little (ex: see/hear dead people, can sense ghosts, able to see future);

Can see and talk to demons/other mythical creatures sometimes.

A special skill (ex: magic, healing, ancient fighting technique, etc.);

Good scout (?),

You level of sanity (ex: sane, "halfway there", sane enough to not be in the nut house, insane);

Insane in many ways, and sane in others. Depends on the definition of 'sane'.

Your style of fighting;

Kicking and using weapons such as bats, tazers, and whatever else is around. Pretty good archer.

Any cytological problems or fears you might have (ex: afraid of the dark, claustrophobia);

Fear of death, extreme heights, and bugs, has anxiety attacks sometimes (has medication) and a bit of depression (medication also).

If your family knows you are coming (give me detail);

Um... Either kill my parents or just accept a simple 'yes'...

Other songs or things from other series' that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope (ex: Rue's Lullaby, Mockingjay pin, Onigiri, anime OP's);

Art calms me, music changes my mood (depending on the beat)... Actually, Vocaloid works well...

You physical status (ex: how fast can you run, how long you can fight, strength);

WEAK. But could be great from the sidelines... *sweatdrop* Heh...

Personality Traits (ex: quiet, out going, intelligent);

Loud, random, free-spirited, a bit bipolar, loves animals

IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE!

Would prefer not to.  



	3. Upon Arrival: Group 1 POV

**YAY~! Chapter 3 is ready to rock and roll! I'll try to make the chapters as long as a can and please note that if you are coming I have 11 other people (12 counting yourself, 13 counting myself). Now before I start the chapter I will tell you some stuff about (forgot to do that earlier).**

**Ladyknights104 (ladyknights)**

**Looks: long brown hair tied up in loose bun, pale skin, blue eyes (kinda like HRE's), extremely curvy**

**Cloths: armored chest plate (like what French knights wore), chain mail (baggy semi-sleeves, hood), regular blue skinny jeans, black boots that go up to knee with metal toe cover**

**Aura color: Purple**

**Born in year of ox. Virgo**

**Age: 14**

**Weapons: maroon bow and arrows, silver dagger in maroon sheath, magic**

**Special skill: accuracy, strategy, magic, excellent memory, can see glimpses of future in dreams**

**I can hear dead people and I can sense wave lengths coming off other people (hard to sneak up on).**

**Object of comfort: golden chain necklace with Mockingjay pin (hidden under chain mail), Rue's lullaby, iNSaNiTY by Hatsune Miku and Kaito, last two lines of Servent of Evil by Len Kagamine (moshi wo amaeru kawaeru naraba sono toki wa matte asounde ne)**

**Physical Status: fast runner, fairly strong, can jump great distances**

**Style of fighting: prefers long range (with bow and arrow) but able to fight close range (with dagger), can handle sword but prefers bow and arrows**

**Sanity level: half way there**

**Fears: being alone in dark places, tight dark spaces, darkness, strange noises**

**Family: I couldn't bear to tell my mother that I was going to a place where there is a good chance that I'll die, so I snuck out. But I did leave a note.**

**Personality: fun-loving, a little dorky, mostly serious, passionate, will do best to save a persons life, clever, sly, a little sadistic, mentally strong but will have occasional melt downs due to my constant holding in of emotions like anger and sadness (you don't want to be around me at that time) **

**I am willing to die for my cause.**

**So….now that that's done lets hop to it!**

Ladyknights and the other looked upon the mansion with mixed feelings. It looked like an ordinary house, but they all knew it was much more. There was a great evil in that house….an evil that had taken something so precious from them right in front of them. But that's why they were here, to rid the world of this evil known as Steve. After all…revenge is a dish that is best served cold. A few other girls walked up to the mansion. Ladyknights looked over at them and smiled. She went over to them and hugged them both.

"Opens4nobody…Swirly, it makes me glad that you could make it. But at the same time it pains me."

Opens4nobody nodded. "Yea, I kinda feel the same way."

Swirly also nodded. Ladyknights looked over at Swirly and laughed a little. "Swirly, this is Opens4nobody, she writes a Germania x Rome fan fiction that I like and we've been talking for a couple weeks now." She then looked at Opens4nobody and gestured to Swirly. "This is Swirly592, she co-hosts in my truth or dare fan fiction."

They nodded to each other and went to join the others. They all stared at the house for a few minutes, almost as if they were unsure of what to do.

"So….what now?" MeiMei asked.

Ladyknights blinked for a second, and then let out a long sigh. "We do what we came here for."

They all nodded. Some of their families knew that they were here, but others…..not so much. Ladyknights went to open the door.

"Uh….ladyknights!" Sinister said rather frantically.

Ladyknights had the hand on the door knob and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sinister gulped and nervously adjusted her axe. "Um….just out of curiosity, what do think the odds are of us all making it out alive?"

A few of the girls' face became nervous, others just raised their eyebrow. Ladyknights stared at Sinister for a moment before she sighed. "I don't like setting the odds…it creeps me out."

And with that she turned the knob and opened the door. For a few seconds no one walked in. They all just stared inside. Those with stronger senses felt an eeriness to the house….like something was lurking inside. It wasn't until Zalia simply marched into the house (while mumbling a few things to herself) that they all began to enter. The last to go in was MeiMei. Before going inside she turned back and looked to the heavens. She looked as if she were asking a conflicting question to a loved one. Then she nodded and closed the door behind her.

There was some chatting amongst the other girls, but other than that it was relatively quiet. Apart from the group Ladyknights and Swirly were talking to each other in hushed voices. Verdigurl became curious about this but didn't want to be rude. So, as politely as she could, she walked over and tapped Ladyknights on the shoulder. Ladyknights jumped a little but when she saw it was just Verdigurl she relaxed a little. She smiled at her.

"Hey Verdigurl, what's up?"

Verdigurl hesitated a little. "Um…I was just wondering….how are we going to do this?"

At first they both just stared at her, but Swirly realized what she meant. "I and ladyknights were talking about splitting into groups. There are 13 of us total so we were wondering how we would do this."

Ladyknights waved her hand at Swirly. "No it's ok, I got this."

They all walked to the other girls and Ladyknights got everyone's attention. "ALRIGHT! Here's how we're gonna do this! We're gonna split up into four groups. Two groups will be a group of three and the other two will be a group of four. We shouldn't travel all together; remember that we want Steve to come to us. I'll announce your assigned groups, the first person I call for each group will be in charge of that group.

Group 1: Me, Dark, and Zalia

Group 2: Swirly, Verdigurl, Blackrozen, and Divine

Group 3: Opens4nobody, Brownoat, and Sinister

Group 4: Sillymonth, MeiMei, and Wis

Group 1 will take the first floor, group 2 the second floor, group 3 the third floor, and group four will investigate the fourth floor. Swirly will provide each of you with a bag of materials such as food, water, and other things that I thought would come in handy. If you run out of supplies…you know where to go. Those who need medication better take it now just to be safe. We will meet back here in 36 hours…..if we're still together."

Everyone nodded their heads and went to their groups. It was hidden but they knew what Ladyknights meant by "together". It meant if they were still alive or still stable.

Group 1 POV:

Once the other groups had left Ladyknights and Dark began planning out a strategy. Zalia on the other hand just stood their silent and fiddled with her braid. Both Ladyknights and Dark noticed this and knew what to do. They both walked up to Zalia and reached out their hands.

"I'm Ladyknights, I'm 14 years old and I love Hetalia yaoi."

Zalia smiled a bit and shook her hand.

"I'm Dark, I hate spiders and can use black magic."

Zalia seemed to bright up a little. "Like Iggy-san?"

Dark smiled and nodded. They all exchanged a few laughs and gave little more information about each other. Reason being is that they wanted Zalia to feel more comfortable around them. They needed to be close to each if they were going to go through this together.

Ladyknights' face became serious. "So, where do we start? I don't plan on splittin' up 'cause that would mean that one of us would be alone."

Both Dark and Zalia nodded. This was the _last _place in the known world to be alone.

"I suggest we go to the place where Japan first saw Steve….that would be our best bet."

They all agreed to that and began to walking to that very place. As they were walking ladyknights loaded her bow, Dark loaded her gun and kept a firm grip on her scythe, and Zalia had two knives in hand ready to throw them at any moment. Once the turned the corner the saw nothing, just two doors leading to two different bathrooms. Ladyknights walked forward and looked around the hall with narrow eyes as if trying to read the atmosphere.

"How weird…." She said.

She was about to say something else but she was cut off by Dark falling back and screaming while pointing at something. Both Ladyknights and Zalia shot an arrow/ threw a knife at what she was pointing at. They paused at first but when they saw what it was they relaxed (well…Ladyknights and Zalia did). Ladyknights walked over t the corner of the hall and pulled her arrow out of a big, hairy, spider. She looked at her arrow, and then looked at Dark as if to say "really?" She also pulled Zalia's knife out of the ground and handed it to her. Then she walked over and offered a hand to Dark with a slight smile. Dark also smiled and was about to take her hand when they both froze with a look of pure shock on their faces. At first Zalia wondered what was wrong when her powers kicked in. She saw an image of Steve attacking them. When she came back to reality she saw Ladyknights and Dark exchanging silent conversation. She wasn't sure what they were saying nor how they were communicating (well…they both had magical powers so that might be it) but if she had to guess she would say that they were saying _"you sense it too?"_ Then out of no where Steve appeared behind Dark. Slowly Dark turned her head and saw Steve. She would have screamed but she was too shocked. Steve tried to lunge at her but Ladyknights pushed dark back and used her magic to raise a triangular shield. Steve came in contact with the shield and bounced back a few yards. Both Dark and Zalia were wondering how Ladyknights were able to do this. England's magic was very limited and he passed out when he used to stop Steve for a few seconds! But with a closer look they were able to see that Ladyknights already looked exhausted, sweaty, and as if she were to collapse at any moment. In other words she was putting all her energy into this. In a flash Steve jumped up and began banging on Ladyknights' shield. She stumbled back and fell onto one knee with a painful gasp. Without any other thought Dark began firing at Steve. This caused Steve to stumble a little (earning a "GOD DAMNIT!" from dark) but it wasn't until Zalia threw one of her knives at Steve's eye did he jump back howling in pain. Once Steve jumped back Zalia and Dark stepped in front of Ladyknights and she collapsed to the floor passed out. Steve ripped the knife out of his eye and threw it to the ground. Both Zalia and Dark looked at him like "Come and get me if you're not scared". Steve lunged at both of them and Dark gracefully stepped out and sliced at him with her scythe. She wasn't really aiming or anything but she was able to land a blow to Steve's chest causing him to stumble back again. Dark smiled at Steve sadistically and swung at him again. At first Steve jumped to the side and she missed but just as fast she spun and jumped and cut open Steve's back. This caused Steve to howl in pain and collapse. Steve began to fade but before he completely disappeared Zalia threw a knife at him. It cut threw him and he screamed one more time before he completely vanished with Zalia's knife falling to the ground with a soft "click". Normally they would be angry that they weren't able to do more damage to the bastard but they were more worried about Ladyknights. They both rushed over to her side kind of forgetting where they were.

Zalia began shaking Ladyknights. "LADYKNIGHTS? LADYKNIGHTS! COME ON ANSWER ME!"

She would have kept shaking her if dark did stop her. "Don't; shake her! It'll only make matters worse! We can both use magic so if you let me look over her I'll be able to see what wrong."

Zalia paused for a moment, and then nodded letting Dark take a look at Ladyknights. Zalia can't use magic; she could just see people's thoughts. On top of that she couldn't really control her powers. After a moment or two Dark came to conclusion and grunted.

"Just as I thought, she used most of her magical and physical energy to hold up the shield so for the most part she drained and needs rest." Darks eyes narrowed for a moment. "Now that I saw Ladyknights….I wonder how my powers are limited. Maybe I could…" she pressed her hands onto Ladyknights chest almost as if to give CPR but instead her hands glowed. She did this for a little while until she took her hands away with a heavy gasp. She wasn't wiped out, but there was sweat above her brow and she was a little pale.

"What did you do?" Zalia asked

Dark looked at her and smiled. "I revived half of her energy, so in simple terms she has 25% of physical energy and 25% of magical energy." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

A groan came from Ladyknights and she opened her blue eyes. She sat up slowly and looked around. "What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"We fought Steve…..but he got away." Dark said bitterly.

Ladyknights' lip curled into a snarl. "Fruk! Oh…..how much of my energy did I use?"

"Most of it, but I revived a little of it." Dark answered.

Ladyknights tried to get up, but she fell back down. Dark and Zalia took the supply bag off of Ladyknights' back and took out an onigiri. Ladyknights' ate it quickly not even trying to savor it. They had had their first encounter with Steve, and it certainly wouldn't be their last.

_To be continued…_


	4. Upon Arrival: Group 2 POV

**Let's go group 2! Now remember Swirly, I'm leaving these girls in your hands and some of them are a little crazy. I wish you good luck my fellow Steve haters!**

Group 2 POV:

Once the other two groups went up the stairs Swirly smiled and took a deep breath as if to smell the place. "Ah, a lot happened on this floor, didn't it girls?"

"Like how Germany and Italy "slept" together?" Divine said giggling a little.

They all giggled a little at that. Then they told a little bit about themselves so that they could be more comfortable with each other. After all, these girls are going to fight and possibly _die_ together.

"So…any suggestions on how we should do this or whatever?" Swirly asked.

Blackrozen raised and eyebrow at Swirly. "You don't know what to do?"

Swirly raised her hands in defense. "I'm just open to suggestions!"

"Oh…sorry if I was rude its just that when you think about it when you're locked in a house with a monster that wants to eat you I'd rather not have someone who doesn't know what their doing in charge. Just out of curiosity, why did Ladyknights pick you as a group leader?"

Swirly smiled a little. "It's because she knows me a bit better than you guys. You see….I co-host in her T or D fan fiction. So in other words she trusts me to lead people to kill a monster thingy!"

They all laughed at that. Well…..except for Verdigurl. She couldn't really hear what they were saying due to her headphones. So she just smiled and nodded.

"Yo Verdigurl!" said Divine waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you with us?"

Startled, Verdigurl swung her frying pan at Divine. Luckily Divine was fast enough to duck, the frying pan barely missing her. Verdigurl blinked a little and looked down at Divine. "Oh….sorry about that." She held out a hand to Divine.

Divine took the hand and brushed herself off. "It's ok, considering where we are I don't blame you. But I suggest you save it for Steve."

Verdigurl blushed a little, and then lightly laughed. Swirly took the backpack off her back and looked through it. The other girls swarmed around her filled with curiosity.

"So what's in the bag?" Blackrozen asked.

Still looking through the backpack, Swirly answered. "Some onigiri, water, energy drinks, instant coffee, some herbs, a few medical supplies and….." she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Divine asked.

Swirly took out a red Bible with a note on it saying _If Italy-chan can use this as a weapon then so can you LOL XD_. They all giggled a little at that (in the game Italy used a red Bible as a weapon). Then Verdigurl noticed a little notebook with words on it.

"Hey what's that?" she asked.

Swirly pulled it out and began reading it. "Here's some advise from about how to survive in here…..I want as many people out of here alive as possible.

1- Be suppositious, it always applies in horror

2- Follow the rules of a horror movie

3- Keep in mind that names can be a powerful thing

4- Be careful about what you say and what you wish for

5- Please don't take extreme risks

6- DO NOT SPLIT UP

7- If you encounter Steve and you are alone, don't fight him. Try to escape as quickly and quietly as possible. You must have at least one other person with you to fight him

8- If one of your group members is severely injured, go to the safe room or find a safe place to stay to mend the wounds

That's about it"

"Sounds more like rules." said Verdigurl.

Swirly's eyes narrowed for a moment and she put the notebook back in the bag. "Rules or not, we better follow them. I highly doubt any of you _want _to die."

They all remained silent. It was somewhat true, they didn't want to die. Weather it be so they can gloat or see their families again, they want to make it out alive. Some of them are willing to die, but at the same time they want to live. They were about to move on when suddenly they heard a scream from downstairs and they all froze. It wasn't a scream from a human, but more like a deranged animal. Without any orders they all ran down the hall away from the stair case and into a room with two white beds. In a nervous wreck Divine locked the door. They all remained frozen where they were before they (kind of) relaxed.

Verdigurl gulped a little. "You think that was…..you know who?"

No one spoke, they all just nodded. They remained silent for some time before Blackrozen broke the silence. "Who was in charge of downstairs?"

"Ladyknights, Dark, and Zalia." Swirly answered quietly.

Divine punched the wall with the side of her fist. "I can't believe I'm being such a coward running away like that! Don't you think we should go help them?"

Swirly thought about that for a moment, but shook her head. "No."

Verdigurl seemed a little baffled by this. "Why not?"

Swirly looked at her and crossed her arms. "If I know Ladyknights she'll want us to stay up here and leave that fight to her. We're not the only people in this expedition that have a serious bone to pick with St-….that monster."

They all nodded in agreement. They heard more screaming from Steve. They weren't exactly sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. They sounded like cries of pain so that meant that the other girls were winning, but they also wanted to give Steve a piece of their mind and metal. And by metal of course we mean their weapons whatever they may be. Then Swirly noticed what room they were in.

"Hey," Swirly said. "I remember this room…."

They looked around and noticed where they were as well.

"Yea…this is where Japan found Prussia in the beginning." said Blackrozen.

Verdigurl gulped a little. "And kinda where they died."

That was true….it was also where they kind of died. Well….they did die, but in time loop thing. They thought long and hard about that…maybe a little too hard. Blackrozen blinked and she saw Japan and Prussia in the room. She looked around frantically until she finally locked gazes with Verdigurl. She saw it too. Japan and Prussia were almost see-through….almost as if they were ghosts. Japan looked over at Prussia.

"_Is that Prussia?"_ he said

Verdigurl and Blackrozen looked at the others. They didn't seem to be reacting to anything so they must not be seeing this. Japan walked over to Prussia who was huddled between the two white beds. Startled, Prussia whipped around and almost hit Japan with his sword. When Prussia saw it was just Japan he relaxed.

"_Japan! You're alright!" _he said

Japan nodded. _"It would seem so."_

"_Did you find the others? Is Italy alright? Where's my bruder?" _Prussia asked rather frantically.

"_I found Germany but I have not found Italy. What happened?"_ Japan asked.

"_Me, West, and Italy were waiting for you to get back and then this grey thing stark naked came after us! We all scattered but for some reason it went after Italy! At first I though 'No! Not my precious Italy!' but I was already running."_

Japan nodded. _"Ah, I see."_

They were silent for a long time. Maybe just a little too long.

Prussia gulped. _"Hey Japan?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Is it just me….or does it sound like something's coming?"_

Japan waited a little while, but did not answer.

"_Uh…Japan?"_

"_Hai?" _

"_Did…did you remember to lock the door?"_

Japans eyes became wide and he slightly turned. _"The door!"_

Then it was all red. You heard Prussia yell at Japan to run for his life but he was cut off. When the red cleared Japan had a frightened look on his face and he was holding a dying Prussia.

"_Prussia! Prussia are you alright?"_

Prussia coughed a little. _"Don't worry…I'm a nation so I can't die. Oh wait….I'm not a nation…any…more…"_

After Prussia said that they both disappeared. Both Verdigurl and Blackrozen just stood there for a moment before they both began to cry and fell to their knees. Shocked, Swirly and Divine rushed over to their side and held them.

"What happened? What did you see?" Swirly asked frantically.

Through sobs Verdigurl wiped her eyes and pointed over to the beds. "He…killed….Prussia!"

Both Divine and Swirly sat there in awe. Yeah….they knew that Steve killed Prussia, but why where they crying about it now. Swirly traced back her memory to when she saw their applications on Ladyknights' desk. Both of them could see and hear dead people. Well…..Verdigurl could see their memories if they got too close but how did it apply here? This was just all too confusing, so they decided to rest there.

**Sorry I took so long! GOMENDASAI (spelling?)! Anyways what Prussia and Japan said may not be so accurate 'cause I'm not exactly sure about what they said. Adios!**


	5. Upon Arrival: Group 3 POV A Tragedy

**Alright group 3! Now if I don't get the floors right I apologize, I've been a little sick recently and my mind has gone all whack. If I'm not mistaken the third floor has the piano room and that big-ass library thingy. Oh well, LETS GO!**

They waved to the last groups and looked around. This wasn't a big floor but they can't say nothing happened here.

"I think we should start in the room with the piano." Opens4nobody said.

Both Sinister and Brownoat nodded. They walked into the room and saw a white piano in the middle of the room.

"I knew it was white!" Brownoat exclaimed.

Both Opens4nobody and Sinister looked at her like "WTF?" but let the comment slide.

"So…what should we do?" Sinister asked.

Opens4nobody thought about that for a moment. "Well…how about I and Brownoat go check the room across the hall and you stay here and check out that piano. Who knows? It might give us some clues."

Sinister shrugged. "Sure I don't see why not?"

"Um…don't you think we should stay together?" Brownoat asked.

Opens4nobody smiled and swung her arm around Sinister. "Don't worry, Sinisters a strong girl, right?"

Sinister nodded and some-what flexed her arms. "Plus if I need your help I'll just be able to yell. It's not a very big floor."

Brownoat was about to protest, but stopped herself (because Sinister was correct). So she and Opens4nobody left to go across the hall and went into the other room. Sinister took this time to be a little bit curious. She walked over to the piano and pressed a key. Sure enough, the piano worked well enough. Then she got an idea. She wasn't exactly sure how to play the piano but she decided to give it a shot. She sat down and pressed one key. She listened to the sound it made and did the same as the others. Once she got the hang of it she pressed the five notes or so and imagined the words.

_You'll be in my heart…_

She smiled. Oh how she loved that song! She pressed the next three notes and continued to do so for a while. Then before she knew she was playing the entire song while humming the words.

'How the hell am I able to do this?' she thought to herself.

She was just a little over half way done with the song when she heard the door open. Without looking to see who it was she assumed it was her group members and continued playing.

"Oh hey guys, I was wondering when you would get back. I never knew that I could play the piano, weird right? Must be this house or maybe its just the piano or something like that." She laughed a little.

There was silence.

She rolled her eyes. "What? You're not going to talk? Did you see a dead body or something?"

Again, silence. Sinister felt a shadow fall from behind her. "Please don't do that it kind of creeps me…"

She realized that the shadow was too big and deformed to be Opens4nobody or Brownoat, maybe not even a human being! Slowly and shakily she turned her head and saw who was behind her. She gasped as she was ripped away from the piano by a grey hand.

_*Meanwhile…*_

Brownoat and Opens4nobody looked around at the old dusty books. These books were a little old but some-what new at the same time.

"Hey, Opens4nobody?" Brownoat yelled from across the aisle

Opens4noboy looked at her. "What?"

Brownoat smiled and chuckled. "You think there might be some manga or porn magazines in here?"

Opens4nobody laughed and rolled her eyes. Smiling, Brownoat walked over to where she was and looked through the books that she had previously seen. She was about to flip open a book when something seemed to tug at her gut. Startled, she dropped the book and froze. Opens4nobody heard the book drop and looked at Brownoat wide eyed.

"Brownoat…are you alright?" she asked a little worried.

Brownoat looked at her with wide eyes and she got the message. Dropping the books they had they sprinted for the door. They tried to open it but it was looked.

"Son of a bitch!" Opens4nobody yelled in frustration.

Brownoat pushed Opens4nobody aside and smashed open the door with her hammer. The both scrambled across the hall and burst through the door of the piano room. Inside they saw Steve standing stoic and tall while holding Sinister by the throat with one hand. But he wasn't just holding her, he was strangling her! Sinisters eyes were wide with shock and saliva was dripping from her mouth.

"HEY!" Brownoat yelled.

He turned and looked at them. Sinister looked at them with eyes filled with fear and desperation. Brownoat stepped forward towards Steve. "Are you gonna fight me, or are just gonna strangle her like the coward you are!"

This seemed to anger Steve a little. He stepped forward and discarded Sinister by throwing her behind him so far that she hit the wall and floor with a thud.

"Sinister!" Opens4nobody said as she tried to run to her fallen companion, but she was stopped by Steve. He stepped in front of her and loomed over her while looking at her with those cold black eyes. A little frightened, Opens4nobody stepped back a little. But Steve smacked her aside and she hit the ground with a thud. She sat up shakily on her side and Steve began to walk towards her. As he walked towards her Opens4nobody sat there frozen with fear while trembling slightly.

"Don't you touch her!" Brownoat yelled as she hit Steve with her hammer into the opposite direction that Opens4nobody was. Opens4nobody saw her chance and rushed over to Sinisters side. She rolled Sinister over and checked her vitals while Brownoat fought Steve. Sinister was breathing but her breathing was shallow so Opens4nobody began giving her mouth to mouth CPR (this is life or death). Brownoat smacked Steve in the head a couple times before taking out her dagger and stabbing his leg. This caused him to cry out in pain and smack Brownoat away from him. She flew back first into the piano and landed on the seat with her elbows on the keys playing several notes. Her vision was blurred but she saw Steve rip her dagger out of his leg, then she couldn't see anything. She blinked trying to shake it off.

"Brownoat jump!" Opens4nobody screamed.

Without a second thought Brownoat pushed down on the keys and flipped her self over onto the piano slamming the lid down. When her vision cleared she saw Steve swing at her with his claws. Using her hammer she blocked his first blow, then his second blow, and his third blow. Frustrated, Steve slammed both his fits down onto the piano causing it to shake. Brownoat almost lost her footing and she jumped backwards off the piano. Steve lunged at her and she jumped to the side accidentally slamming into the wall. At first she saw stars but when her vision cleared she saw Steve walking over to Opens4nobody and Sinister. Sinister was awake but she looked very week. Opens4nobdoy was too busy trying to take care of Sinister that she didn't see Steve coming. It wasn't until Sinister gasped that they both looked at Steve, but by then he was already looming over them. They both looked at him with eyes filled with fear. Brownoat had a quick decision to make about this. Sinister was in no condition to fight and Opens4nobody was trying to help Sinister. At first Brownoat was conflicted but when she saw Steve raise his arm with his claws her body took over. Steve was about to strike Opens4nobody and Sinister.

"NO!" Brownoat screamed as she jumped in between Steve and the other two.

She gasped as Steve's fist and claws drew themselves just below her left breast. Blood splattered out from behind her and a few drops landed on Opens4nobody and Sinister's faces. Both Sinister and Opens4nobodys eyes widened as they realized what had happened. Slightly smiling, Steve moved his arm (with Brownoat still attached) and flung Brownoat's limp body across the room. Her body slammed into the piano her blood stained the pure white material. Steve looked at Brownoat for a few seconds and then turned back to Opens4nobody and Sinister. Opens4nobody looked at Brownoat, then Steve, then Sinister, and back at Brownoat. She found a new strength, rage. She screamed and jumped on Steve. Sinister watched in horror as Opens4nobody blindly stabbed Steve over and over with her knife. Steve screamed and pushed her off of him and faded away. Opens4nobody, still enraged, yelled at him and began stabbing the floor where he disappeared from. Shakily, Sinister got up and limped over to Opens4nobody and put a hand on her shoulder. Opens4nobody stopped stabbing the floor and looked at Sinister with a face filled with anger mixed with grief.

Sinister gulped. "It's no use…he's gone."

Opens4nobodys face fell to grief. They sat there for a moment until they heard Brownoat gasping for air. In a panic, they ran over to her side. Opens4nobody rested Brownoat's head on her lap and took one of her hands while Sinister took her other hand. Brownoat coughed and blood began to run down her lip as tears began to streak all their faces.

Opens4nobody squeezed her hand. "D-Don't worry…I'll be able to heal you. You won't die yet I swear it! You won't-!"

She was cut off by Brownoat shushing her softly. "N-…No…he-healing…w-will…w...ork…" she struggled to get the words out, but her message was clear. She unlatched her hammer and dagger. "T-…Take…these…"

But Opens4nobody shook her head. "No! Healing will work! I'll just have to…."

Brownoat pushed her weapons to Opens4nobody. "Please…"

It was true, no healing would work. Brownoat….was lost. So Opens4nobody took her weapons and latched them to her side. Brownoat's dark blue shirt was turning purple from her blood….too much blood. Sinister began to weep and she held Brownoat's hand to her mouth. Brownoat extended her fingers and wiped her tears, smearing her very own blood that had found its way to her tan face. Opens4nobody sat there in shock as tears ran down her face. This was only the beginning, and she had already lost someone to that…that….monster! No, it couldn't be over for her! It just couldn't! Opens4nobody and Sinister were about to pick up Brownoat to maybe take her to another where someone could save her with magic but Brownoat put a hand on Sinister's arm.

"Hey…" she said in a shaky voice.

Both of them looked at her with trembling eyes. She looked up at Sinister and smiled.

"I think you need a doctor." It was just above a whisper, but they heard it loud and clear.

Brownoat smiled at them for the last time, let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. Her body became cold and limp, but she was still smiling. Both Opens4nobody and Sinister closed her eyes, set her on the floor, and stood. Opens4nobody screamed in frustration but she stopped when she heard Sinister laughing. Sinister was laughing but she had this look of insanity on her face as well and tears were still flowing from her eyes. Her laughing gradually became louder but then she stopped abruptly with a look of shock on her face. Then her face flooded with grief and her face fell to her hands and she let out loud sobs. Opens4nobody pulled her in to a hug and they both wept over Brownoat's lifeless body. They stayed like that until they both managed to calm down. They didn't want Brownoat to die like this, so they did something crazy. They lifted Brownoat's body onto the piano after they fixed it up to the best of their ability. They looked in the back pocket of their supply bag and they found a small bouquet of white carnations, cosmos, and forget-me-not's. Did ladyknights pick these out? They all knew that some of them were going to die but… it was like they were prepared for it. Along with the flowers were two blankets, white and red. They placed the white one underneath Brownoat and placed the red one over her to just above her hips. They placed the bouquet delicately in her hands on her chest and they placed her braid down the left side of her chest to cover her wound. They also decoded to leave the dagger with her….in case she woke up. The dagger was placed with bouquet her hands with the tip facing down. Before they left they both kissed her cold forehead with a tear. They couldn't help it….she was so cold. Why did she have to die so soon? Why did she have to die like this? She's so young too…it's just all so sad and confusing.

"I…I think we should go join Swirly and her group. We're a little vulnerable with just the two of us." Sinister said quietly.

Opens4nobody said nothing, she just nodded her head. They opened the door, looked at Brownoat one last time, and closed the door behind them.

**NOOOO! BROWNOAT~!** **I swear I was crying while writing her death. I know it might seem** **early but if I know Steve he's a sick bastard and wants to strike fear into the other girls. Well let remember that she sacrificed herself to protect her team so that they could fight another day and for our cause. Look out Steve! You just made this even MORE personal! **


	6. Chapter six and a half: Strong 6th Sense

**You must be wondering why this is called chapter 6 ½. Well, I'll tell you. We all remember how Brownoat died in the last chapter right? YOU BETTER! Well, you might not remember but I can sense wave lengths that come off of people and when Brownoat died…just read and find out.**

"NO!" Brownoat screamed as she jumped in between Steve and the other two.

She gasped as Steve's fist and claws drew themselves just below her left breast. Blood splattered out from behind her and a few drops landed on Opens4nobody and Sinister's faces. Both Sinister and Opens4nobodys eyes widened as they realized what had happened. Slightly smiling, Steve moved his arm (with Brownoat still attached) and flung Brownoat's limp body across the room. Her body slammed into the piano her blood stained the pure white material. Steve looked at Brownoat for a few seconds and then turned back to Opens4nobody and Sinister. Opens4nobody looked at Brownoat, then Steve, then Sinister, and back at Brownoat. She found a new strength, rage. She screamed and jumped on Steve. Sinister watched in horror as Opens4nobody blindly stabbed Steve over and over with her knife. Steve screamed and pushed her off of him and faded away. Opens4nobody, still enraged, yelled at him and began stabbing the floor where he disappeared from. Shakily, Sinister got up and limped over to Opens4nobody and put a hand on her shoulder. Opens4nobody stopped stabbing the floor and looked at Sinister with a face filled with anger mixed with grief.

Sinister gulped. "It's no use…he's gone."

Opens4nobodys face fell to grief. They sat there for a moment until they heard Brownoat gasping for air. In a panic, they ran over to her side. Opens4nobody rested Brownoat's head on her lap and took one of her hands while Sinister took her other hand. Brownoat coughed and blood began to run down her lip as tears began to streak all their faces.

Opens4nobody squeezed her hand. "D-Don't worry…I'll be able to heal you. You won't die yet I swear it! You won't-!"

She was cut off by Brownoat shushing her softly. "N-…No…he-healing…w-will…w...ork…" she struggled to get the words out, but her message was clear. She unlatched her hammer and dagger. "T-…Take…these…"

But Opens4nobody shook her head. "No! Healing will work! I'll just have to…."

Brownoat pushed her weapons to Opens4nobody. "Please…"

It was true, no healing would work. Brownoat….was lost. So Opens4nobody took her weapons and latched them to her side. Brownoat's dark blue shirt was turning purple from her blood….too much blood. Sinister began to weep and she held Brownoat's hand to her mouth. Brownoat extended her fingers and wiped her tears, smearing her very own blood that had found its way to her tan face. Opens4nobody sat there in shock as tears ran down her face. This was only the beginning, and she had already lost someone to that…that….monster! No, it couldn't be over for her! It just couldn't! Opens4nobody and Sinister were about to pick up Brownoat to maybe take her to another where someone could save her with magic but Brownoat put a hand on Sinister's arm.

"Hey…" she said in a shaky voice.

Both of them looked at her with trembling eyes. She looked up at Sinister and smiled.

"I think you need a doctor." It was just above a whisper, but they heard it loud and clear.

Brownoat smiled at them for the last time, let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. Her body became cold and limp, but she was still smiling. Both Opens4nobody and Sinister closed her eyes, set her on the floor, and stood. Opens4nobody screamed in frustration but she stopped when she heard Sinister laughing. Sinister was laughing but she had this look of insanity on her face as well and tears were still flowing from her eyes. Her laughing gradually became louder but then she stopped abruptly with a look of shock on her face. Then her face flooded with grief and her face fell to her hands and she let out loud sobs. Opens4nobody pulled her in to a hug and they both wept over Brownoat's lifeless body. They stayed like that until they both managed to calm down. They didn't want Brownoat to die like this, so they did something crazy. They lifted Brownoat's body onto the piano after they fixed it up to the best of their ability. They looked in the back pocket of their supply bag and they found a small bouquet of white carnations, cosmos, and forget-me-not's. Did ladyknights pick these out? They all knew that some of them were going to die but… it was like they were prepared for it. Along with the flowers were two blankets, white and red. They placed the white one underneath Brownoat and placed the red one over her to just above her hips. They placed the bouquet delicately in her hands on her chest and they placed her braid down the left side of her chest to cover her wound. They also decoded to leave the dagger with her….in case she woke up. The dagger was placed with bouquet her hands with the tip facing down. Before they left they both kissed her cold forehead with a tear. They couldn't help it….she was so cold. Why did she have to die so soon? Why did she have to die like this? She's so young too…it's just all so sad and confusing.

"I…I think we should go join Swirly and her group. We're a little vulnerable with just the two of us." Sinister said quietly.

Opens4nobody said nothing, she just nodded her head. They opened the door, looked at Brownoat one last time, and closed the door behind them.

_*On the first floor with group 1*_

Ladyknights froze where she was and fell to her knees gripping one hand griping her head and the other griping her chest. Dark and Zalia turned and rushed to her side help her up.

"Ladyknights are you alright?" Dark asked.

Ladyknights became pale and her eyes widened. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She felt as if there was one less person in this house….like someone had breathed their final breath. It wasn't one of the monsters, for some reason she wasn't able to sense Steve coming. Well…..now that she looked back on it his waves were very weak so she didn't notice him. She would have to keep her senses on high alert at all times! But this wasn't Steve….it was a human being. She hasn't been around these girls for very long so she could sense their waves quite clearly but she had a hard time recognizing them. She thought long and hard and then it hit her, _Brownoat_. Her eyes widened even more and tears began to streak her face. This was when Dark and Zalia realized that she knew something huge.

"W-What is it?" Zalia asked.

Ladyknights put her hand lightly over her own lips and trembled. "One of our girls…..."

Dark and Zalia leaned forward with worry-filled anticipation.

Ladyknights gulped. "One of our girls…..Brownoat…..she's dead."

Both Zalia and Dark became baffled. They felt a weakness over-take them and they fell backwards sitting. More tears began to fall down Ladyknights' face. It was only the beginning and they had already lost one of their own, Brownoat. Ladyknights' fists bawled and she punched into the wall next to her. When she pulled her fist out of the wall she saw that her knuckles were bleeding and her fist hurt like hell. But she didn't care…..this was nothing compared to what happened to Brownoat. They realized something, Ladyknights, Dark, Zalia, Opens4nobody, and Sinister, they all realized something. This is going to turn into a blood bath a lot quicker than they though.


	7. Upon Arrival: Group 4 POV A Discovery

**Now let's get to group 4! I wish you guy's good luck and good hunting.**

"So…..how are we going to investigate? It's not a very big floor." Wis asked quietly.

Sillymonth and MeiMei looked at her and shrugged. Why did ladyknights put three quiet girls together in the same group? They didn't know. She obviously had a reason but it was just EXTREMELY vague.

Sillymonth pushed up her glasses from the bridge of her nose. "Well…two of us should check this room," she pointed to the room with the lever, "and the other should check out this one." She pointed to the room that had the America mochi in it.

MeiMei and Wis weren't ones to argue, so they nodded. MeiMei went with Sillymonth to the room with the lever and Wis went to the room with the mochi and Busbies chair. She opened the door slowly and peered in. Seeing that it was safe, she went in and closed the door behind her. There it was….Busbies chair. She walked over and felt the arm rest. It is said that whoever sits in this chair will soon meet a very horrible death or something like that. Well…all except for Mother Russia. She giggled at the memory of Russia sitting in the chair and shattering it. The look on England's face was priceless! She walked over to the bookshelf that had the mochi stuck behind it.

'_Could it still be here?' _she thought to herself.

She pushed aside the bookshelf to find not a mochi, but a key. Wis raised and eyebrow and picked up the key. She rubbed the dust off the side and read _Basement Key_. What was a basement key doing here? Didn't they find this key on the first floor or something like that? All of the sudden in the distance she heard a crash. She turned preparing her baseball bat to see nothing. Waving it off, she turned away, but then she heard it again! She listened closely and heard a few screams. It wasn't coming from this floor though; it was coming from the floor below. She knelt down and pressed her ear to the floor. It was very faint, but she did hear crashing. She heard a crash and what sounded like notes on a piano. Then more crashing and soon after that a scream. Then it all went silent. There was doubt that those sounds were the sounds of a fight, but who was victorious. She was about to sit back up when she heard someone scream like a banshee. She pressed her ear to the floor once again and listened to the screams. Those screams weren't coming from Steve, but more like a wild animal. Someone must've cracked mentally or something. This screaming went on for sometime until it all stopped. This time Wis stood up baffled. No doubt group 3 had been fighting Steve, but who won? Who was in group 3 again? It was Opens4nobody, Sinister, and Brownoat. There was another muffled cry, but she didn't pay attention to it. She just leaned up against the wall and ran a hand through her light brown hair. If Steve had just been fighting down there he must be close. Either that or he's dead. But there was more than one of these monsters. There were others different than the one that normally chased after them. They had different features but overall they had the same face. Well…except for that blob one and the one that looks like a square with sticks for feet. She turned and leaned against the wall by her forehead. This place was creepy she'll give it that, but there was also something different about it. All of the sudden she felt a chill run down her spine and she heard a curtain be pulled back. Oh it was probably one of her team members or….something. Wait, wasn't that closet closed off by a curtain? She heard muffled footsteps and a shadow fell over her. She only looked slightly, and then she swung her bat.

_*Meanwhile…..*_

The first place MeiMei and Sillymonth went to in the room was the lever. They stared at it and the little note on the side.

_Up is Heaven_

_Middle is Earth_

_Down is hell_

"So….so how should we set it?" MeiMei asked hesitantly.

Sillymonth thought for a moment. "Well…..when it was raised to heaven it all went white and it was over so I'm guessing heaven summons Steve. When it was lowered to hell a hole appeared in the floor that led to the piano room. When it was put on Earth a key fell from the ceiling so…..I think we should set it to Earth."

MeiMei didn't argue she just nodded in agreement. And with that Sillymonth set the lever to Earth. But instead of a key a television set fell from the ceiling. It made Sillymonth and MeiMei jump a little, but when they saw it was only a TV they relaxed. Curious, they both walked over and sat down in front of the TV. When they sat down the TV turned on automatically. It was set on a news channel that looked like it was covering a story.

"_It seems that these girls have gone missing around the same time."_ The male reporter said.

Missing girls? Could it be…..?

A woman's voice came over the screen. _"All these girls at the same time? That's amazing Chuck!"_

"_Indeed, the police are on a full scale investigation of these disappearances. Their theory is that most of them where kidnapped but it seems a few of them are run-aways."_

The screen then changed to a male police officer in his early 30's or so. _"We got a call at the station from a lady who said that her niece told her that she was going to a friend's house but after a few days she didn't come home her aunt called the house but her niece wasn't there and never was there."_

MeiMei squeaked a little when they relayed the call. Sillymonth looked over at MeiMei with a raised eyebrow. MeiMei looked at her and gulped. "Th-That's my aunt."

Ah, one of her relatives had reported her missing. How long had they been gone anyways? It took them a few days to get here and none of them had watches so…they didn't know. The news station relayed through the missing girls and showed a picture of them. There was MeiMei, herself (though she didn't know why), Sinister, Brownoat, Zalia, Divine, Blackrozen, and Verdigurl. They knew ahead of time that some of the girls told their families that they were coming so it seemed like the girls who didn't tell their parents or lied were reported missing. As soon as the pictures left the screen the TV turned off by itself. Not long after that did they hear a scream. They jumped up and grabbed their weapons but they were still alone. It didn't come from this floor, but under their very feet! MeiMei pressed her ear to the floor and listened while Sillymonth looked all around the floor.

"Hey I found a crack and I can see group 3 with Steve!" Sillymonth whispered as she waved MeiMei over.

As quickly and quietly as she could, MeiMei crawled over and peered into the crack with Sillymonth next to her. From what MeiMei could see Sinister was thrown to a wall and Opens4nobody had been whacked aside like a rag doll by Steve. Opens4nobody sat up and shook her head but Steve was looming over her. Then Brownoat ran over to Steve and sent him flying with her hammer yelling

"Don't you touch her!"

While Steve and Brownoat were fighting Opens4nobody ran over to Sinister and began giving what looked like mouth to mouth CPR. Brownoat jumped onto the piano blocking Steve's blows which pissed off Steve to no end. Steve slammed his fists on the piano but Brownoat jumped off the piano. Steve jumped at Brownoat but she jumped to the side dodging the blow but hitting a wall in the process. It seemed like Brownoat was knocked out so Steve made his way over Opens4nobody and Sinister. Sinister was awake but she looked like she had a major hangover or something and Opens4nobody was too busy helping Sinister that she didn't see Steve coming! It wasn't until he was looming over them that Sinister gasped and they both looked at him with eyes filled with fear. Steve raised his hand and claws to strike but out of no where Brownoat screamed and jumped in the way. They saw Brownoat tense as Steve's claws made way into the skin under her left breast. MeiMei and Sillymonth would have screamed, but they were too shocked. Steve flung Brownoat's body across the room and into the side of the piano causing her blood to splatter onto the white piano. MeiMei and Sillymonth thought that Opens4nobody and Sinister was goners but then Opens4nobody screamed like a madman and jumped on Steve stabbing him over and over again. Steve screamed and pushed Opens4nobody off of him and he disappeared like the coward he is. Opens4nobody screamed again and began blindly stabbing the floor where Steve was previously lying. Sinister pushed herself up and limped over to Opens4nobody. When she put her hand on her shoulder Opens4nobody looked at her with seemingly crazy eyes.

Sinister gulped. "It' no use…he's gone."

Opens4nobodys face fell to grief. They sat there for a moment until they heard Brownoat gasping for air. In a panic, they ran over to her side. Opens4nobody rested Brownoat's head on her lap and took one of her hands while Sinister took her other hand. Brownoat coughed and blood began to run down her lip as tears began to streak all their faces.

Opens4nobody squeezed her hand. "D-Don't worry…I'll be able to heal you. You won't die yet I swear it! You won't-!"

She was cut off by Brownoat shushing her softly. "N-…No…he-healing…w-will…w...ork…" she struggled to get the words out, but her message was clear. She unlatched her hammer and dagger. "T-…Take…these…"

But Opens4nobody shook her head. "No! Healing will work! I'll just have to…."

Brownoat pushed her weapons to Opens4nobody. "Please…"

MeiMei began to feel tears streak her face. She would have whipped them but she was so frozen from shock that she couldn't even blink. Opens4nobody took her weapons and latched them to her side. Brownoat's dark blue shirt was turning purple from her blood. Sinister began to weep and she held Brownoat's hand to her mouth. Brownoat extended her fingers and wiped her tears, smearing her very own blood that had found its way to her tan face. Sinister and Opens4nobody were about to pick up Brownoat but Brownoat put her hand on Sinister's arm.

"Hey…" she said in a shaky voice.

Both of them looked at her with trembling eyes. She looked up at Sinister and smiled.

"I think you need a doctor." It was just above a whisper, but they heard it loud and clear.

Brownoat smiled at them for the last time, let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. Her body became cold and limp, but she was still smiling. Both Opens4nobody and Sinister closed her eyes, set her on the floor, and stood. Opens4nobody screamed in frustration but she stopped when she heard Sinister laughing. Sinister was laughing but she had this look of insanity on her face as well and tears were still flowing from her eyes. Her laughing gradually became louder but then she stopped abruptly with a look of shock on her face. Then her face flooded with grief and her face fell to her hands and she let out loud sobs. Opens4nobody pulled her in to a hug and they both wept over Brownoat's lifeless body. Both MeiMei and Sillymonth pulled away from the crack and sat there staring at the floor. They would have stayed like that but they heard a scream from across the hall. In a flash the got up and ran for the door. Sillymonth tried to open the door but it was locked! In a split second Sillymonth kicked open the door and they both ran across the hall. When they opened the door to where Wis was they couldn't believe what they saw. Wis was sitting with her back against the back wall with a look of shock and horror on her face and she was holding a bloody aluminum baseball bat. In the middle of the floor was a bloody, beaten, DEAD Steve! Or at least they thought he was dead. Slowly, Sillymonth walked over to Steve's body and poked it with one of her arrows. Expecting Steve to lung at her she quickly loaded her bow at aimed it at Steve, but he didn't move. She looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"Incredible….." she whispered to herself.

She poked Steve with her arrow again and again to be sure, but it was true. Steve….this Steve…was _dead_.

"The first kill…."

MeiMei and Sillymonth looked at Wis.

"The first kill…." She began laughing a little "I made the first kill!" now her eyes looked rabid. She began laughing harder until she was holding her stomach. But this wasn't a comical laugh….it was a crazy laugh. Wis was losing it! She was losing her sanity! Seeing no other option Sillymonth walked over to Wis and slapped her across the face. Wis stopped laughing and looked at Sillymonth with wide eyes and then curled into a ball on the floor. Sillymonth let out an aggravated sigh and hoisted Wis up.

"Sorry I have to do this." She said before she pinned Wis against the wall. Somewhat yelling she said "Keep a grip girl! If you go insane I may have to choice but to shoot you dead with the circumstances we're in! Going insane is exactly what he wants us to so we have to keep a grip on ourselves!"

Sillymonth dropped Wis and walked back over to Steve's body. MeiMei looked at Sillymonth in amazement. Who knew that when push came to shove even a quiet girl would yell at her own teammate? Sillymonth poked Steve again and this time his body began to dissolve into shadows. Sillymonth gasped and dropped her arrow jumping back from Steve. His body melted into shadows and dispersed leaving behind something. Cautiously, Sillymonth crept to it and got a better look at it. It was a small wooden box. Sillymonth picked up the box and opened it.

"What is it?" MeiMei asked.

Sillymonth waved them over and they looked in the box. Inside was a small little gold piece that had something engraved in it. Sillymonth picked up that little gold piece and read what it said.

_Entrance Key_

**CLIFF HANGERRRRRR (sort of). I know I'm mean but hey it keeps you on the edge of your seat doesn't it? LOLZ Looks like we have our first kill! So if you think about it us vs. Steve we're pretty much tied. Lets not keep it that way too long, shall we? ;D**


	8. A merger of Groups

**Now people seem to be confused about the key thing so let me explain. Our group (Sillymonth, MeiMei, Wis) found a _part_ of the entrance key. No one really knows what happens when the monsters die so I just took a guess at that. Now they have to kill the monsters to get all the parts of the key to the entrance. Oh and before I go I'll just do a little shout out, epic speech is epic! XD**

Opens4nobody and Sinister walked to the second floor quietly. For some reason it felt a lot lonelier without Brownoat, she was their third person in their group. But she was gone forever. What are they going to tell her family? Are they going to have to tell her family? No, they are the ones that will give their respects! She was their team mate and they held her in their arms while she was dieing! They will give her family their respects and support. That is…..if they get out of this place alive. Once they got to the second floor they expected to see some girls in the hall. But there was no one there.

"Maybe they went into one of the rooms?" Sinister suggested.

Opens4nobody looked around again. "Yea I guess."

They looked in almost all the rooms but no one was there. They finally made it to the room where Japan had found Prussia and found it locked. Oh yea, they were in here. Opens4nobody lightly knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" she asked.

They heard a click and someone opened the door. In front of them was Swirly, one of the group leaders. Behind her Divine was busy cradling Blackrozen and Verdigurl who where rocking back and forth with a shocked look on their face.

"Uh….did we come at a bad time?" Sinister asked trying to lighten the mood.

Swirly shook her head. "Naw you're good. Come in." she stepped aside gesturing them inside.

After they were inside Swirly locked the door behind them. "Um…aren't there supposed to be three of you?" she asked not really thinking about the question.

Opens4nobody just froze as a shadow fell over her face and Sinister broke down crying. Swirly rushed to Sinister's side and held her while stroking her short auburn hair (whilst avoiding the curl).

"Wh-What happened?" Swirly asked.

Through muffled cries they heard Sinister. "She's dead."

Swirly's eyes widened and she looked down at Sinister. "What?" her voice cracked slightly.

Everyone (except for Opens4nobody) froze and looked at them. Even Verdigurl and Blackrozen were snapped out of their state of shock.

Opens4nobosy looked at the ground with her brown hair covering her eyes. "Brownoat's gone…..and Steve killed her. But the bastard got away!" she slightly yelled it, but she managed to stay as calm as a person could in this kind of situation.

All their faces paled. So…Steve had gotten one of them and they didn't even kill one monster yet. That means that so far Steve is winning. Blackrozen shook her head and stood up.

"No!"

They all looked at her.

"We won't let him get away with this! We need to stop acting like a bunch of pussies and do what we came here for!"

Sinister wiped her eyes and stood as well. "Yea….. There's no way I'm leaving yet! I still need revenge! For Italy because he had to experience the worst of this! For Germany because he lost Italy, and didn't even know! For England because he lost his sight to be the Hero! For America because he was too late to be the Hero! For Prussia because he went back for his baby brother! For Japan because he knew there was something wrong with Italy! For Romano because he tried to help his brother through the pain! For Spain because he isn't useless, and neither is Romano! For Russia because even in death he was alone! For China because he doesn't want to see Japan hurt again! For Canada because he solved the important puzzles! For France because Canada is important, and so is he! For the other nations that came to help, even if it meant risking their lives! And for Brownoat, the bravest girl I've ever known, and without whom Opens4Nobody or I wouldn't be here! I'm gonna push on, for those who gave their lives for others!"

They stared at Sinister with wide eyes and lightly clapped.

"Cool story bro….." Verdigurl said.

Opens4nobody looked at Swirly and they both nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

As soon as they walked out of the room they all felt a chill down their spine. They looked at each other and then looked around. Then it seemed as if the floor began to slightly shake. But it wasn't like and earth-quake, it was like a giant walking. All their eyes widened and they looked up as a huge shadow fell over them.


	9. More than just Revenge

Some of them couldn't help but shake at what was in front of them. Well….at least they were together. Not to mention that it was six against one. But they had to admit, the regular Steve was scary enough, a giant Steve was terrifying! Steve just looked down at them with an emotionless face. Why was he here? Was normal Steve too scared to face them? Then again Opens4nobody had wounded him pretty badly so he was probably reciprocating. In a flash Steve raised his arm and whacked aside Verdigurl and she hit the wall with a thud. This caused Divine to scream and snap the others out of their chance. Opens4nobody ran over to Verdigurl to protect her (seeing how Verdigurl had the breath knocked out of her) and Blackrozen slid underneath Steve and using her blades slashed the inside of his legs. This caused him to flinch but other than that it didn't do much. Swirly saw a pencil on the ground (when did that get there?) and threw it at Steve's face. The pencil landed itself in his eye and this time he actually screamed in pain. Seeing her chance Divine swung at Steve with her halberd but surprisingly enough he caught it. He looked down at her with one angry eye and kicked her back landing her against the wall. He dropped her halberd and turned around to face Blackrozen. She loaded her guns and aimed at Steve but he slammed on the floor with his fists causing Blackrozen to loose her balance and fall. Steve then quickly grabbed her and held her in his hand squeezing her body. She cried out in pain as he turned to the other girls showing them what he was about to do. The girls looked upon him and Blackrozen in horror as they heard their comrade cry out. They thought that Blackrozen was a goner but out of no where a maroon arrow and a silver arrow penetrated the arm that Steve was holding Blackrozen. He dropped Blackrozen and she fell with a thud to the floor now obviously fighting to stay alive. From behind Steve they saw Ladyknights and Sillymonth standing side by side with their bows loaded. Behind them were MeiMei, Wis, Zalia, and Dark with their weapons out. Ladyknights ran forward and jumped up from behind Steve. As she flipped and flew over Steve she tapped his arm causing a glowing purple line to form. When she landed in front of Steve she shot her arrow at the line causing Steve's arm to fall off. Blood splattered and Steve cried out once more. Then MeiMei and Sinister slid under Steve and using their sword and axe sliced off Steve's legs. Steve fell to the floor unable to get up. Opens4nobody and Ladyknights pulled some rope out of their bags and tossed the other ends to Dark and Verdigurl on the other side of Steve. Steve thrashed under the ropes but it was no use, he was beat. The rest of the girls looked at each other, who would take the kill?

"Sinister!" Opens4nobody cried out struggling to keep Steve down.

Everyone looked at Sinister and she looked at Opens4nobody with big eyes.

"Take the kill! Kill that bastard! Do it for Brownoat! We need to avenge her!"

Those who didn't know of Brownoat's untimely demise gasped and their eyes widened. Sinister gulped and nodded to Opens4nobody. They all stepped back as she stepped towards Steve. She looked down at Steve with pure hate as she positioned her axe. With one last hateful look she thrust her axe down and chopped of his head. His head rolled slightly and blood began to pour out from his body. Sinister spit on his corpse before it dissolved into shadows. As soon as the ropes fell Sillymonth ran into the clearing shadows and picked up a little wooden box. They all gathered around her and stared at the box intensively.

"What is it?" Zalia asked.

Sillymonth opened the box and took out a little gold piece that looked like an O.

"What is that?" Ladyknights asked with a serious look on her face.

Sillymonth looked at the gold piece and then at Ladyknights. "It's a piece of the entrance key."

They all gasped and looked at little gold piece with wide eyes.

"How is this even possible?" Dark asked.

Wis cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "When I killed the first Steve he dissolved into shadows and he left behind this box."

"So…" Ladyknights stood up strait and they all spread out more. "So when we kill one of the monsters…we get a piece of the entrance key." Her eyes widened and she slumped down against the wall. "So that's why no one could escape through the front door!"

"Really?" MeiMei asked.

Ladyknights shook her head. "I don't know. In the South Park version you actually found the key and escaped through the front door but really that was like a mini-episode type thing."

They all remained silent before Opens4nobody spoke up as she held Sinister close to her. "So that means…" they looked at her "It means that killing the monsters is no longer just revenge, its survival."

_Survival…_this was no longer just revenge. In order to get out of here alive and through the front door they would have to kill all of the Steve's.

"Looks like things just got more intense." Swirly said quietly.

Ladyknights nodded and stood up. "It would seem so."

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the update! Lately I've been so obsessed with Starsky and Hutch (not the movie the original TV show that aired in the 70's) that I haven't made time for my other fan-fictions. If you've never heard of Starsky and Hutch you HAVE to check it out! It's on youtube so for those of you who don't have cable (1897 on Time Warner at 8pm every weekday and if you can get this channel 10.3, either way it's on RTV) and personally I LOVE it! Just ask opens4nobody I told her about and she likes it too! I especially like Starsky and Hutch slash (I have never seen a couple more cannon in my entire life! Sure there's a girl every once in a while but they either end up getting murdered or they're only there for one episode). Each of the episodes are about an hour long so plan accordingly. Review please~! **


	10. Who was that and why are they here?

**YESH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait…hehe. But I'm here now and that's what matters!**

So now they were all together, well…Brownoat was in a better place. Anyone who had been injured was taken care of and put back on their feet. They didn't show it but a few of them were a little shaken up. Now that this was more than revenge they had to be more careful. Also the thing with Brownoat's death had made them realize that there was a chance of them dying, a chance of them never seeing their families, friends, or the outside world ever again. They had agreed to split up into two groups again.

Group 1: Ladyknights, Opens4nobody, Sinister, Dark, Zalia, MeiMei

Group 2: Swirly, Divine, Blackrozen, Verdigurl, Wis, Sillymonth

This way the groups were bigger so if you had to split up you wouldn't be alone, not with after what happened with Brownoat. Opens4nobody and Sinister had told Ladyknights what happened and how it happened. Ladyknights didn't scold them, more so comforted them. But that didn't last long either before they had to get going.

Group 1 POV:

They all decided to walk to the cell where Japan, Germany, and Italy had found that key. They were all tired but Ladyknights told them that they had to push on and keep their senses up; she didn't want to lose another girl. When they got to the kitchen they had found the door right where it was left. She turned to her group and looked upon all their faces, knowing that she might have to watch them die.

"I'll need some volunteers to keep guard outside." She said.

At first everyone was hesitant but timidly Zalia and Dark raised their hand. Ladyknights sighed, but smiled at them.

"Alright, if _you know who_ shows up just give us a holler, but I don't think you'll have a problem with him."

Both Zalia and Dark smiled sadistically and played with their weapons a little. They had faced Steve once and they weren't afraid to do it again. Ladyknights nodded and she and Opens4nobody, Sinister, and MeiMei went into the room. Ladyknights noticed that Opens4nobody and Sinister seemed to stay close together, like they were afraid of losing each other. She didn't blame them, she didn't witness Brownoat's death but she felt it when she died. It was like someone had ripped her heart out and then shoved it back in. Taking a deep breath, Ladyknights opened the door and they all went in.

Zalia and Dark just stood their quietly for a little while until Zalia had the nerve to speak up. "So...that battle earlier. Pretty epic...right?"

Dark just grunted and load and unloaded her gun out of boredom.

Zalia shifted on her feet a little. Honestly she was half hoping that Steve showed up soon. She wanted something to do but at the same time she didn't plan on dying any time soon. Her gaze shifted to the entrance to the hallway and she saw someone making her jump a little. It wasn't someone she knew but she felt as if she'd seen this person before. It was a Japanese girl with long brown hair wearing a middle school uniform. She was peering around the corner and staring at Zalia and dark with wide eyes. Zalia stepped forward and called out to her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl gasped and ran away. Reluctantly, Zalia ran after her. "Wait I won't hurt you!"

Dark, noticing the sudden absence of her partner, ran after said knife thrower. "Zalia where are you going? We shouldn't leave the others alone!"

Zalia followed the girl, being followed by Dark, who ran all the way across the mansion to where the two bathrooms were. Zalia turned the corner just in time to see the girl enter the bathroom at the end of the hall where Japan first saw Steve. Zalia stopped and stared at the door, wondering if she should enter. This gave dark just enough time to catch up. She stopped behind Zalia doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"What, *pant*, are, *pant*, you, *pant*, doing? I told you, *pant*, that we should, *pant*, stay with the, *pant*, others!"

When she didn't get a response from Zalia she looked at her face, and then at what she was looking at. Zalia then looked at Dark with wide eyes. "I-I saw this middle school girl around the corner...a-and then she ran...maybe she's a prisoner here a-as well?"

Dark looked at the door again where apparently this mysterious girl had gone to. "That might be so...but if someone where already in here wouldn't the front door be locked?"

Zalia shrugged. "Only one way to find out." and she began walking towards the door. Dark hesitated a little, but followed Zalia down the hall. With a deep breath, Zalia reached over and opened the door. But what she saw was the last thing she expected. She didn't have enough time to gasp before her blood splattered onto the floor.

_Inside the room_

It took a while for them to process the scene in front of them; in fact it was difficult to do so. Ladyknights, Opens4nobody, Sinister, and MeiMei all looked upon the sight in horror. Not being able to hold it in any more MeiMei doubled over and threw up the contents of her stomach. Who could blame her? If it weren't for what they experienced before Opens4nobody and sinister would've barfed as well. Ladyknights had a strong stomach, but she still felt as if she was going to be sick. Right in front of them, behind the bars of the cell, Italy, Germany, and Japan were strewn on the ground with their bodies covered in blood. At first Ladyknights was horrified by the sight in front of her, but then she noticed that something was off. It didn't feel right….their dead bodies. It felt as if they were non existent. Now even when someone is dead they still exist, sort of like how they still have a smell. But with this….it felt as if there was nothing there. Ladyknights' eyes narrowed and she walked into the cell.

"W-What are you doing?" Sinister asked shakily.

Ladyknights knelt down to Japan's body and touched him. As soon as her fingers came in contact with his skin his body dissolved into mist. Sinister, Opens4nobody, and MeiMei's eyes widened when that happened. Ladyknights sighed and stood up.

"Just as I thought…..it's an illusion."

Opens4nobody walked into the cell next to Ladyknights and looked down at the two remaining "bodies". "An illusion?"

Ladyknights nodded. "I noticed that I didn't feel their presence. You see….even when someone dies you can still feel something around them. But with these I felt nothing."

MeiMei and Sinister joined them in the cell. MeiMei's eyes wandered to Italy and she saw something clutched in his hand. "Hey what's that?"

The other girl looked over to Italy and saw a golden key clutched in his hand. They all exchanged looks; no one wanted to take the key out of his hand. Even though they weren't real, no one wanted to take something from poor little Italy.

"Dan ken poi?" Opens4nobody suggested.

They all shrugged and shot out a rock, paper, or scissors. After several rounds MeiMei ended up being the one to have to take the key. Slowly, as if not to spook him, she knelt down and touched Italy's hand. Just like before, his body dissolved at the touch and the key fell to the floor with a clutter. Germany's body also disappeared but they didn't question it. MeiMei clutched the key in her hand and stood up. They were all silent until Sinister remembered something and spoke up.

"Hey….wasn't Steve supposed to show up when we got the key?"

Ladyknights, Opens4nobody, and MeiMei all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Sinister gulped a little, but continued. "Yeah, and the Axis Powers didn't, erm, die until they picked up the key and Steve came in and killed them. But if they locked the door they would have been just fine. Am I right?"

MeiMei nodded. "Yes…but we didn't lock the door, did we?"

Ladyknights shook her head. "No…I was too shocked to even consider it. Wait…do you hear that?"

All the girls stopped and listened, but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything." Opens4nobody said.

Ladyknights looked at them all with intense eyes. "Exactly…complete silence."

It took them a few seconds to figure it out, but when they did their eyes widened and they ran out of the door. Ladyknights pushed through and what she saw confirmed her fears. **No one**. No one was there. Not Steve, not Zalia, not Dark. They all searched through the room, but no one was there. There was no sign of a struggle either.

Ladyknights and Opens4nobody met up in the middle of the room. "Where'd they go?" Opens4nobody asked dumb folded.

Ladyknights looked around the room one more. "I don't know."

**DUN, DUN, DUN! ZALIA AND DARK ARE MISSING! WE FOUND THE AXIS POWERS' DEAD BODIES BUT THEY WEREN'T THEIR DEAD BODIES! WHAT IS STEVE UP TO? IS HE TRYING TO MESS WITH US? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


	11. Reinforcements

**Oh my god how long has it been?! A VERY LONG TIME! But luckily for you I decided to listen to Sheamus's theme song and it gave me motivation. *day dreaming* God he's so sexy…anywho, ON WARD!**

Group 2: Swirly, Divine, Blackrozen, Verdigurl, Wis, Sillymonth

Seeing how they had the key, they decided to head to the basement. Now they knew that in the basement was a way out by using a rope ladder but it was a trap…and they needed to finish their mission. Now they were at the hallway that was at a fork.

"Maybe there's something in the cell that Italy trapped the others in to protect them?" Divine suggested, looking in the direction of the cell.

"Yes, but shouldn't we go to where the trap was set up? I mean we are here to kill Steve." Blackrozen said.

Swirly thought about this for a moment. There really wasn't anything official but somehow she was seen to be the group leader. Perhaps it was because she was already a group leader, and that turned out better than she anticipated. Plus Ladyknights seemed to trust her most other than Opens4nobody. Honestly she was a little torn right now. Right now she had a thirst for blood in order to avenge Brownoat but she also wanted to find a safe place out of here. She had no idea how long she would be here let alone how many Steve's there actually were. It's not like they had an endless supply of food and water, or medicine for that fact. After some hard thinking she got an idea.

"Ok, we'll split up." She said.

The other girls seem to become uneasy by that, but they didn't say anything. First off they didn't want to seem like pussies but they were also curious.

"Wis, Sillymonth, and Divine will check out the cell. I'll go with Blackrozen and Verdigurl to check out the rope latter place. I'm pretty sure we all know it's a trap, but that's exactly what we want, for him to come to us."

They all nodded in agreement. It seemed like a logical plan, plus it would be three against one, a comfortable number.

_Wis Sillymonth and Divine_

Wis, Sillymonth, and Divine all walked down to the hall to the cell in silence. Reason being is that they didn't know what to expect. There could be a dead body or Steve or….nothing. For all they knew this could be a trap. Well, only one way to find out. Taking a shaky breath Wis opened the door to the room with the cell and walked in followed by Sillymonth and Divine. What they saw made them gasp. Dark was curled up in a ball on the floor shaking with cold sweat glistening off her skin. Her brown hair was messy and her eyes bloodshot with bags under them. Her scythe was no where to be seen but she had a death grip on her gun and a few knives. She was also holding…..a mocchi? Wait…was that….and America mocchi?! Divine dropped her Halberd out of shock causing Dark to jump several feet off the ground and point her gun at them with a crazed look in her eyes. Once she saw it was them she somewhat relaxed but looked at them with a look of shock and confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dark said in a shaky voice.

Sillymonth ran to the door of the cell and went inside to help dark up to her feet. "I think we should be asking you the same thing. I thought you were supposed to scout upstairs with Ladyknights? Where's your scythe?"

Dark gladly accepted the shoulder she was given and leaned on Sillymonth so that she could stand. "I dropped my scythe while trying to help Zal….." she trailed off for a moment before suddenly panicking and gripping Sillymonth's shoulders. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ZALIA! I BLACKED OUT BEFORE I SAW WHAT HAPPENED BUT….BUT…." once again she began shaking.

Sillymonth turned more to Dark and held her face in her hands making dark look at her (and to try to help her to stop shaking). "What happened to Zalia?"

Dark continued to shake.

"Was she hurt?"

Dark continued to shake.

"Did Steve take her somewhere?"

Dark's eyes widened a little at the comment. "I….I…I don't know….but she….she was….hurt…I saw….saw her blood….and…and…." Dark's shaking became faster to the point where she could no longer stay in one spot. She ripped herself from Sillymonth's grasp and ran to the edge of the cell. Gripping the bars she began screaming "YOU HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE HE KILLS HER! SHE COULD BE DEAD OR DYING RIGHT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER! WE NEED TO FIND HER BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" she began shaking the bars and screamed a little more before saying "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! SOMEONE PLEASE! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! I DON'T THINBK I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT-"

She was cut off by Wis slamming the head of her bat to the back of Dark's head through the bars. Dark stopped her ranting and fell to the floor unconscious. Wis didn't hit her hard enough to hurt her, just enough that it would knock her out. Wis gripped her bat panting a little before dropping her bat then falling to her knee's covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just couldn't handle her screaming…."

She looked at Dark and reached out a hand and rested it on Dark's forehead. "Oh Dark….I'm so sorry….you were just in so much pain that I….but I couldn't kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

Sillymonth and Divine looked upon the scene with sad eyes. Both Dark and Wis had gone through so much, Dark not knowing if Zalia was alive or dead and Wis being the first to kill one of the monsters with her own hands. Divine sighed and put a hand on Wis's shoulder in a comforting manor. Wis looked up at her, tears already beginning to streak her face. Divine knelt down and held her in her arms, gently shushing her, letting her cry into her shoulder, which is exactly what Wis did.

Divine rubbed her back. "It's ok; it's ok to cry now. You should shed tears now so that you don't have to do it later. You were right to knock Dark out, she was losing it. If she was any farther gone we might've had to…..you know."

Wis sniffled a little and nodded. She had calmed down a little but she was still shedding tears. In a quiet voice she said "This is the second time I've lost my cool. Now I can't help but think….how much longer do really have."

They all let that hang in the air for a little while. Divine and Sillymonth were unsure if Wis meant how much of her sanity was left (THIS ISN'T AMNESIA DAMNIT!) or how long she had left to live. That made them think….how much time did they have left themselves? Would they make it out of here dead or alive? Would their bodies even leave this place? All these thoughts sent chills down their spines and struck them with fear, but they tried not to show it. Divine stood up and looked around the room, then looked back down at Wis.

"How 'bout you stay here with Dark until she wakes up…..we'll come get you once we find the others. But if we don't come back in a while try and find a way to break the cell down."

Wis nodded weakly and crawled into the cell and sat seated herself next to Dark's limp body oh so quietly. Sillymonth exited the cell and closed the door, trapping Dark and Wis. Probably for the best, but she wasn't so sure. Then again they couldn't fight in their vulnerable state so if Steve was around they would be mostly safe (because apparently Steve can't open cell doors, which when they think about it now is pretty lame). Divine took out some onigiri and water and handed it to Wis. Wis took it with a shaky hand.

"When Dark wakes up be sure to give her those….so she can regain some strength. Ok?" Divine said in a gentle voice, as if she spoke too loud Wis would shatter.

Wis just nodded and sat there quietly clutching those supplies. Sillymonth was already by the door ready to leave. She and Divine locked eyes for a moment before they exited together. Slowly they closed the door and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Divine ran her hand through her curly black hair and rubbed the scar that was near the top of her eye.

"Damn…..this just gets crazier by the minute, right Sillymonth?" Divine asked.

Sillymonth nodded ran her fingers through her hair. It was just now that she realized that her braid had fallen out, heh, how funny. "Yeah…I guess. Do you know how to braid hair by any chance?"

Divine looked at Sillymonth's hair and shrugged. "It can't be that hard."

Sillymonth turned so that her back was facing Divine and Divine began combing the long hair with her fingers. "You have pretty hair." She commented as she took out a rubber band and began braiding the blonde hair.

Sillymonth smiled a little. "Thanks….you have pretty hair too, you know."

Divine blushed a little but continued braiding the hair. "Well…..I guess. I mean, guys aren't normally into curly black hair. Most of the time you see guys going after blondes."

Sillymonth chuckled a little. "I guess you're right. But the problem is is that sometimes that's the only reason you get hit on. Ya know, 'cause you look good and would make good arm candy."

"That must suck." Divine said as she tied the end of the braid together. "All done!"

Sillymonth turned back to Divine and felt her braid. "I can't see it but it must look wonderful."

Divine smiled a little. "Thanks….it isn't much though."

Sillymonth smiled back at her and put a friendly hand on Divine's shoulder. "Hey, don't doubt yourself. You're a very cute girl and you're very talented. But you're also humble, which is good." She thought a little. "Hey, how 'bout after all this is over we hang out at the mall or whatever. Oh, I know this cute candy store that has Japanese candy and we can go there! What do you think?"

Divine smiled even more. "You got a deal."

Sillymonth hugged Divine. "I can't wait!"

And with that they walked down that hall in the direction the others went.

_Swirly Blackrozen and Verdigurl _

They didn't even make it about half way down the hall before they saw blood. Blackrozen knelt down and ran her fingers over the blood, feeling it between her fingers. "This is definitely human blood, and it's fresh. It still feels warm."

Swirly's eyes narrowed and she looked down the hall. There was a trail of blood and it looked as if it was smeared.

"Was someone dragged here?" Verdigurl asked looking at the blood.

Blackrozen nodded. "The real question is who was dragged here? I'm pretty sure no one was here before we were….unless…."

They all gulped not really wanting to think about it. Swirly walked down the hall a little more before she pressed her fingers to her temple. She was getting a vision from something. It was hazy but clear enough to see. It was coming from a perspective that wasn't hers. What she saw was a gray hallway like the one they were in and there was blood everywhere. The gaze changed and looked up to….Steve looming over her. Well….he wasn't looming over her, he was actually dragging her. It went black for a second before another image came. This one was clearer and was in the place that had the rope latter. This time Steve was standing over her with his claws raised ready to strike. She couldn't run so all she could do was lay there as his claws came down stabbing through her-! Swirly gasped and began shaking a little. She stood there for a little while before sprinting down that hall towards the next door. In a rush Blackrozen and Verdigurl ran after her in a sloppy manner. Swirly fumbled with the key to the door but opened it as quickly as she could and ran into the other room. She ran to the door that led out to the place with the rope area but it was locked. She tried shaking it a few times but that wouldn't work so then she started kicking it. Blackrozen grabbed her and pulled her back from the door as she thrashed and screamed.

"Swirly what the hell is going on?!" Blackrozen yelled over Swirly's screaming.

Swirly looked at her with a crazed look in her eyes before grabbing Blackrozen's gun off her belt and shooting the lock causing it to burst open. Swirly then kicked down the door and ran outside leaving behind an awe struck Blackrozen and Verdigurl. Swirly skidded around the small corner and saw Steve standing over Zalia and….some other girl that she didn't know. Zalia was still but she was still alive and the girl that she didn't know was groaning and trying to get up. She locked at the unknown girl for a split second. She was a fairly small girl with shoulder-length brown hair and it had blood red streaks in it (though that may have been her own blood). She was wearing a crimson red t-shirt, a cropped black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. She was also wearing a silver belt with a sword sheath on it and….was that a shoulder bag with the Romanian flag on it? Whatever, she was only able to take in the other girl for a little while before it looked like Steve was about to strike. Swirly raised the gun she had taken from Blackrozen and aimed it at Steve.

"HEY YOU RAT BASTARD!" She yelled.

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked up at Swirly. Swirly tried not to look into his eyes for fear of freezing up so she looked at his neck. Steve stepped over Zalia and stood there staring at Swirly. They remained still for a few moments before Swirly clicked the gun and yelled "COME AND GET ME COWARD!"

This angered Steve and he bared his fangs and lunged at Swirly. Swirly smirked and with the right footing jammed the barrel of the gun in Steve's mouth. Steve barely had any time to react before Swirly yelled "GO TO HELL!" and pulled the trigger. Steve's blood splattered everywhere and he fell to the ground dead. Panting, Swirly walked over Steve and knelt down next to Zalia. She was alive, but barely. She looked to the girl she didn't know and figured that she could help her with Zalia. Carefully, she nudged the girl and the girl shot up gasping. She looked around until her eyes fell on Swirly. Now that she had a closer look at this girl she saw that she had intense blue eyes, kind of like Germany's.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

Swirly didn't know if she should laugh, or scream in frustration. So she tried to remain calm. "I believe I should be asking you that….uh what's your name?"

The girl sighed and stood up brushing herself off. "Myrna, my name is Myrna. Who're you?"

Swirly stood up as well and reached her hand out in a friendly hand shake. "Swirly592, or Swirly, people tend to call me Swirly."

Myrna's eyes wandered to Zalia. "Sorry…I tried to help her, but the _fiu de că__ț__ea_ attacked me from behind."

Swirly sighed and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "That's not important right now. I'll need you to help me get her to a healer, and fast."

Myrna waved her hand. "No problem, believe it or not I'm actually a pokemorph."

Swirly looked at her wide eyed. "Y-You're a fucking pokemon?!"

Myrna shook her head, a little irritated. "No, I'm a poke_morph._ It means I can morph into a pokemon."

A white light engulfed Myrna and her form changed to a Gardevoir. "Were's the closest healer?"

Swirly tried not to stare as she answered the question. "Well, this would probably require magic healing so you should probably take her to Ladyknights; she should be on the first floor."

Myrna nodded and teleported away, leaving a very confused and awe-struck Swirly. Not long after that did Blackrozen and Verdigurl come running out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Verdigurl yelled.

Swirly turned to them. "I don't have a damn clue."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! Now I'm hoping to upload it today so I'll be quick. Long story short I called for reinforcements and Myrna was at the right place at the right time. I have a feeling that this chapter was a little longer then the others so I hope you're happy. Oh and here's Myrna's profile.**

**Myrna Maeve (Myrna) **

**Nickname: Myrna**

What you look like  
Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 91 lbs  
Cup Size: 32A  
Age: 15  
Looks: Shoulder-length dark brown hair with blood-red streaks in it, and bright blue eyes(about the color of Germany's).  
Clothes: Crimson red t-shirt, a cropped black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. I have a pair of crimson red fingerless gloves on as well.  
Accessories: Silver leather belt with a sword sheath (complete with a rapier) and a Romanian flag shoulder bag that is bigger on the inside.

Your weapons  
A light-weight rapier that is extremely sharp.

A special skill  
I am a Gardevoir pokemorph, meaning I can transform into a Gardevoir. The moves I can use when transformed are:  
Teleport (I can teleport to locations instantly, and I can take others with me)  
Magical Leaf (Scatters curious leaves that chase my opponent. This attack never misses)  
Psychic (My opponent is hit by a strong telekinetic force)  
Substitute (Creates a copy of myself that can be used as a decoy, but uses up a fourth of my maximum health)

If you are sensitive to the supernatural or are psychic  
Gardevoir is a Psychic Pokemon, and because I am a Gardevoir pokemorph I have some psychic abilities. When transformed I have the ability to see the future, but I have no control over this. I also have telekinectic powers in this form. When not transformed, I can read people's emotions.

Your level of sanity  
I like to think of myself as sane. Sure, I talk to myself when I'm alone, but everyone does that.

**Your style of fighting  
I use a combination of sword attacks and tae kwon doe moves, as well as my powers as a pokemorph. I have very few morals when fighting evil such as Steve, and I will not hesitate to do something dirty to give myself the upper hand. I try to keep my powers a secret, so I won't transform in front of others unless it's an emergency or I need one of the moves I have as a Gardevoir(such as Teleport or Substitute). I will transform in front of you and Swirly, though; you because you already know and Swirly because I know her.**

Any cytological problems or fears you might have  
I'm deathly afraid of the needles doctors use to give people shots or to insert an IV. They scare the crap out of me! I'm also afraid of my dad when he's angry.

If your family knows you are coming  
I left letters for my parents and my little sister, as well as my boyfriend. The letters will tell them what I've gone to do (but not where I'm going), that there's a good chance that I won't return, not to come looking for me, and that I will always love them and they shoildn't cry over me.

Other songs or things from other series that comfort you, make you fight on, or give you hope  
Songs or things that comfort me:  
"The Voice" by Celtic Woman  
The pinknsnake plushie my bot

**Songs or things that comfort me:  
"The Voice" by Celtic Woman  
The pink snake plushie my boydlfriend gave me  
The Delicious Tomato Song  
"MSD2" by Voltaj  
Songs or things that make me fight on:  
"This Is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars  
The Final Countdown from Rock of Ages  
"Sing it for the World" as sung by Glee  
"Wolves of the Sea" by Pirates of the Sea  
"No Good Deed" from Wicked  
"Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele  
Songs or things that give me hope:  
"United We Stand" from Quest for Camelot  
"Defying Gravity" from Wicked  
"I'm Alive" the ending theme for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

My physical status  
Speed: Higher than average, especially when running up and down stairs.  
Strength: Higher than average, but not by much.  
Endurance: I have an extremely high tolerance for pain. (I laughed when a cornsnake bit me last summer. -_-')  
Stamina: A little higher than average; highest when I'm fighting.  
Agility: A lot higher than average. (I take tae kwon doe).

Personality Traits  
Friendly and somewhat social, I can be a little talkative sometimes. I have a tendency to cuss in German or Romanian as opposed to English, which is my first language. I have a bit of a short-temper, and I tend to get angry a little easier than others. I have a list of funny quotes (located on my profile) that I will use to try and lighten the mood if things are tense. I care deeply for my friends and will do all that is in my power to defend them. I'm also one to hold a grudge, and I can be quite sarcastic.

If you are willing to die  
Yes. I wouldn't have come if I wasn't willing to take that chance.

Other

I carry the following in my shoulder bag:  
First Aid kit  
Sleeping bag  
Water bottle  
Peanut butter crackers

Notebook

A pencil  
An eraser  
The pink snake plushie my boyfriend gave me  
Pictures of my family  
A black tote umbrella (back-up weapon)


End file.
